The Lost Destroyer
by TheHallowReaper
Summary: An experimental Star Destroyer finds itself in an unknown galactic frontier far from home, teeming with evil. Its commander, Admiral Borcin, is confronted with the immense challenge to get himself, and everyone else on the ship, back home. [Sidenote: constructive feedback is greatly appreciated!]
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

The First Order is quickly rising in power in the Unknown Regions, conquering everything in its path. Its military is steadily growing, with great focus on technology and power. An experimental Star Destroyer, nicknamed the _Vengeance_ , equipped with a prototype teleportation technology supposedly faster than traveling via Hyperspace, is damaged and nearly out of fuel. The highest ranking officer on board, Admiral Borcin, orders the use of the experimental technology in order to jump to Planet Xaka, the only planet to have a station capable of repairing the _Vengeance_ due to its complexity. It ultimately proves to be glitchy and unstable, despite what was promised by the engineers behind the tech. Everyone then ends up in an unknown part of what they think is still their galaxy, however, they are ignorant of the fact that they are in an entirely different and immensely hostile galaxy, one teeming with hellish and unspeakable evils. With no way of contacting home and stranded in an unknown frontier, Admiral Borcin is now faced with the difficult task to get everyone back home.


	2. Yet Another Plan

**Yet Another Plan**

Admiral Borcin stood near the large windows on the control deck, arms crossed behind his back, taking in the sights of outer the hundreds of stars go by was a relaxing activity. In fact, it was one of the few things an Admiral could do while aboard a Star Destroyer, besides making plans and communicating with fellow comrades.

"Admiral, there's an asteroid belt ahead." said a member of the flight crew, prepared to change course.

"How big?"

"Not too big, according to our scans. They're about the size of rocks you can hold in your hand. Hm, not even sure if we should call 'em asteroids."

Borcin let out a small sigh and rubbed his forehead. "Just go through it, and make sure our shields are on."

"Roger that."

A voice echoed from the entrance to the control deck, calling the admiral. Borcin quickly turned himself as he recognized the voice. It was Lieutenant Quandar, his only friend since childhood, as well as his secret love. She notified him that Kylo Ren wished to speak with him as soon as possible. "He had a pretty urgent tone in his voice, not sure why" she added.

"I'll go and speak with him. While you're here, please keep an eye on everything" replied Borcin in a calm voice.

The admiral quickly went to his office to speak with Kylo Ren, slightly cursing as he was wondering what the egotistical fallen Jedi could possibly want now. A small squad of patrolling stormtroopers crossed paths with Borcin and saluted him as he passed. As they began to leave, he stopped to take a look at the fellow in the middle of the front row, a tall stormtrooper sergeant that stood out not only in height, but in skill and discipline, also because of a red skull on his chest. GY-6548 was his number. Borcin had witnessed his skill during his weapons training, amazed by his near flawless shot percentage. He was also impressed by the young man's support for his comrades, who selflessly gave tips and pointers to those who were underperforming. He had advocated for GY-6548's inclusion in the fledgling Death Trooper program, however, his superiors did not see anything significant.

Borcin finally entered his office and took a seat, letting out a long breath of air. He pressed a button on his desk and Kylo Ren's hologram immediately popped up. Kylo had his usual outfit on, but he was looking towards his back for a few moments in silence before looking directly at the admiral. "How can I help you?" Borcin sarcastically asked with a smirk.

Although Kylo had his mask on, it was evident that he was not even the slightest bit amused. "We're due to undergo the planning of another invasion. We have our eyes set on the resource-rich Wesstaelis, although, we are required to have every high-ranking officer's input before setting anything in stone," he replied in his iconic deep voice.

"When and where will this meeting take place?" Borcin sat up in his seat for a moment, then sat back down as he contemplated the fact of another planetary invasion.

"It will take place tomorrow on a small secretive base on the fifth moon of Urgan, named Urgoi."

"Is Urgan the purple gas giant near Selsefan?" questioned the admiral, in need of clarification. He only vaguely remembered the large dark purple planet, as he only caught sight of it once during a small invasion of a solar system. It also interested Quandar quite a bit, due to her love of astronomy as a whole. She was fascinated by the planet's many large storms, with winds reaching up to 8,897.3 kilometers per hour.

"Precisely. I'm surprised you have forgotten."

"Ah, well, I do have a lot to keep track of. And why can't we conduct this meeting via holograms?"

Kylo looked to his left, took a small breath, and fixed his stance. "Rumor has it that Rebel spies are tapping into conversations very much like this one in order to gain precious information about our intentions, and attempt to end us early. Even though they are rumors, it is better safe than sorry."

Borcin and Kylo continued to talk about the planned meeting for a few moments, with the unhappy admiral attempting to get out of traveling and instead use holograms, but to no avail. Knowing he should not upset one of the most powerful figures in the First Order, he simply said he would obey the orders given and disconnected. "Can I just have one week of relaxation?" Borcin pleaded to himself.

He left his office in a quick fashion in order to let the flight crew know about the need to go to Urgoi, but he slowly realized that he greatly needed rest. He put his forearm on one of the cold, gray walls of the hallway and leaned down, and he hesitated between choosing wether to let the crew know first, or to take a small nap to relieve some stress. Eventually deciding to take a small nap, he walked towards his quarters while attempting to avert himself from contact with any being he walked past. After what seemed like an eternity, Borcin undressed into his undergarments and threw himself on his cloud of a bed. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking of whatever random thoughts that would appear in his mind until he finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. Pirate Raid

**Pirate Raid**

The ship's alarm blared intensely, which instantly woke the admiral and caused him to spring off his bed and quickly get dressed. He was still half asleep and in a slight daze, unsure of what was going on. Was there a rebel attack? Did something explode? Was there a serious malfunction? When he jogged out of his quarters, he immediately noticed a group of stormtroopers sprinting to what sounded like blaster fire. GY-6548 was among them. Borcin ran to the control deck nearly as fast as when he was a stormtrooper, which was not too long ago. Once he arrived, Lieutenant Quandar caught sight of him and immediately ran to him.

"We're being raided by pirates Admiral! And not just any pirates, it's the Blackskull Fleet! They're hitting us with modified Y, B, and X-wings!" Quandar urgently told Borcin with obvious worry.

While trying to process everything, Borcin noticed that they did not have any accompanying ships aiding them in the fight against the pirates. "A distress signal should have been sent once the first blaster shot hit, why aren't there any reinforcements?"

"They hit us with powerful transmission jackers right after they uncloaked their ships. We're on our own." the distressed lieutenant replied.

"Hold on; stay right there." Borcin rushed to the pilots and commanded them to go anywhere but their current location using Hyperspace.

"W-we would if we could…but these bastards have hit us so hard that doing so would tear the ship apart, sir."

The admiral was about to yell at the pilot to do so regardless, but realized that he was correct in his statement. The ship was not indestructible and did have its flaws. After hearing that disappointing response, Borcin ran to the left hangar to confirm or deny his suspicions of an undergoing firefight on board, again leaving Quandar behind. Ultimately, to his surprise, there was, and it was a large one. A few TIE fighters were burning, but most seemed to be out in flight fighting the pirates due to the sheer amount of empty space in the hangar. Borcin watched in shock and awe as the stormtroopers under his command fought off the raiding pirates. Among the pirates were many modified Separatist droids, some with heavy weaponry. GY-6548 could be seen in the distance shouting at his comrades to push forward, as well as seeking out hostiles and getting clean headshot after clean headshot without a single miss.

Borcin hurried back to the control deck, increasingly becoming angrier at the particular situation. He also felt regret about taking a nap, more so without telling anyone. Once he got back, he immediately went to the lieutenant and began to demand an explanation. "Lieutenant, tell me exactly what happened" he said as he looked into Quandar's worried eyes.

"I stayed here as you ordered, but then I started to worry when you didn't come back after a while. As I began to search for you, something hit the ship, something big." She began to struggle with speaking, putting visible effort into suppressing her emotions. "We couldn't see anything—I mean, we even scanned our entire perimeter! Then, out of nowhere, they appeared. They hit us with several transmission jackers to prevent us from calling reinforcements, and now they're mauling us with bombs, fighters, and bots, along with their crew members boarding our own damn ship!"

Borcin listened closely to every word she said. He had to quickly formulate a plan of escape, or else they would just become space junk. After thinking of every possible option, he realized there was only one: the Prototype-4 Star Destroyer Teleportation Module. He never trusted it, as it was a prototype, but seeing that there was no other option, he decided it was the best bet. With a boost of adrenaline, Borcin ran to the control panel to press the bottom himself, disregarding the pilots. However, before he could press the large pale-blue button, he heard one of them scream a word that made his heart skip a beat, "EMP!"

A purple and red light flashed outside of the window, followed by a loud booming sound, and then a quake inside the ship, with everyone temporarily blinded due to the flash. Borcin lost his balance and fell on his side, slightly hitting his head. " _It must have been a Plasma-Charged EMP_ " thought the admiral as he rose up and regained balance. Once he got a hold of himself, he heavily dozed off and everything started to become silent. There was so much chaos occurring in such a seemingly fast pace that the confused admiral lost his train of thought for a slight moment. After having a quick flashback from his childhood, he got himself back together, ordered all TIE fighters back to the hangar, turned toward the still flashing button, and slammed it down with such force that it nearly broke.

A dark-purple glow engulfed the entire ship as sparks of electricity began to seep inside, causing everyone to step back from all electrical equipment in the room. After what seemed like half a second, a slight screeching noise was heard as the glow got increasingly brighter, then there was a quick pop, accompanied by a power surge, and then the purple glow disappeared instantaneously. They were now situated in an unknown solar system with very odd looking planets.

Not one personnel member said a word. Everyone simply looked at each other, completely stunned at everything that just happened. Suddenly, someone broke the silence with a quavering voice.

"Um, Admiral, what coordinates did you put in?"

Borcin went pale as he felt his heart drop to his stomach. He never typed in any coordinates; absolutely none. He just pressed the button out of desperation to get away from the pirate raid. "Coordinates? I thought it was automatically set for Xaka, if the need to go there arose" Borcin untruthfully replied.

"Oh…uh…n-no sir, it doesn't have default coordinates already set. I'm surprised it even worked, because the lead engineers told us it wouldn't work unless coordinates were put in" the voice replied back.

Borcin turned around to face the small crowd, who were in a visible state of worry. He began to tell them that everything was going to be fine and to not worry, even though he was worried sick himself. He then went to the control panel and attempted to send a distress signal, but the touchscreen panel displayed the message: [Error–Out Of Range!]. This was an odd occurrence, as the transmission range for distress signals stretched from both ends of the galaxy. That's when it hit him.

They were no longer in their own galaxy.


End file.
